1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switches and, particularly, to a locking push button switch.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a switch can be used to turn on/off an electronic device by pushing a push button to actuate the switch. Although this switch satisfies basic requirements, a new switch is still called for.